wiresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Difference
"The Difference" is the fifth episode in the first season and the fifth episode in the overall, it originally premiered on May 5, 2014 but moved to May 12, 2014. Synopsis Lane and Mark need to find the strange man and help Peter get back to normal. Plot After the events from the prevoius episode, Lane meets the blue stickfigure named Mark Reans. Lane immediately wants to know where is the antidote, Mark however doesn't know what he is talking about, he also doesn't even know Lane. They introduce themselves again which Mark tells Lane to come inside his apartment. Meanwhile CSH is still planning to save Peter while searching for the strange man, the commander tells them they shouldn't rush to much or else it will ruin their time. They also want Lane to hurry and find that antidote before its too late as its getting dark, the scene cuts to Lane and Mark having a conversation with eachother, Mark tells Lane "how did you find me?" which Lane tells him that he was from CSH and he was came out here to help someone. Mark tells him CSH seems familar to him and tells Lane how did they know anything about him. Lane tells him that they he was sent from CSH to find somebody that had an antidote to help his friend, Mark says that he doesn't even know about some antidote which Lane then gets suspisous, he needs a cure for his friend immediately. He says that he should give it up for whatever he is playing and should just get right down to bussiness, after a short conversation. Mark tells him the truth, he says that he did have it, he always leaves it in his drawer, but last night somebody must've stoled it. Lane then asks him who stole it, Mark however, doesn't know anything about him however, but he says that the guy left a note for him, he shows Lane what the note says: "Hi Mark, if you got one of my messages then you must've know why I stoled your antidote, well I stole for a reason and I had to do this because I am an agent from an agency somewhere, I can't tell you my name but you can just call me, Unknown". ''-The Unknown Man.'' Lane believed that this was the strange man, but isn't sure if it really is, Mark also wonders that if how did the strange man knows his name, but it is currently unknown, Lane tells Mark that he met a guy with a similar name, Mark is stunned, he asks Lane to tell all about him. He then tells Mark of how he and his friend met him and got a phone number. Mark wants to know the number, however Lane doesn't have the number nor remember, but Lane can call the CSH and they can help them, Mark hopes they can. Meanwhile in CSH the commander says that if they don't get the antidote soon, Peter will be stuck in a coma forever, which means he will die. They then get a call from Lane and Mark, the commander hopes if they got the antidote, but sadly they haven't found it yet. They were calling because they needed a number from the strange man, but luckly the CSH sucessfully found one but they are not sure if this number will work because it's one of those "versions". The number they gave them is: 1-555-555-5555, which is one of those fake phone numbers, but the CSH claims that they ''have ''tested it out, and they tell them to give it a try (it's the only one they have), they dial the number which gets to the part where it rings. They hope somebody answers it which after a long ringing, someone answers, a red stickfigure is shown watching them. Flashbacks play and the Wires logo appears on-screen. Trivia *This episode is rated TV-14. *This is the first appearance of Sean Mikes *This is the first episode to be renamed. *This is the first episode to be moved. Category:Episodes Category:Season One